Parfois, certains ont besoin d'aide
by EliCodex
Summary: Nouveau lycée pour Charlie est égal à nouvelles connaissances. Et quand celles ci se trouvent être 5 garçons pas comme les autres, ils lui apporteront autant qu'elle leur apportera. (SLG, WTC, InThePanda, Le Fossoyeur de films, Axolot)
1. Prologue

Des murs gris, recouverts d'affiches de films. Une bibliothèque, bientôt pleine à craquer, partagée entre les livres de fantasy et de cinéma. Un bureau, croulant sous le bazar. Puis un lit, simple, un clic-clac quoi.

Voilà, c'est sa grotte, son espace. Là où elle peut se contenter d'être elle-même, avec tout ce que ça implique.

Elle, c'est Charlie, pour l'instant elle a les yeux fixés sur un bâtiment. Son nouveau lycée. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, pas de la peur, de l'appréhension. Elle rentre en première donc aucune raison de serrer les dents en se lançant dans l'inconnu. Non, son envie est plutôt d'éviter le fiasco de sa seconde.

Pourquoi ? Disons que cette année là fut la plus dure pour elle, pas qu'elle ait été victime harcèlement ou autres, mais elle était tombé dans une classe de sportifs, et pour une fille qu'on peut rapprocher le plus facilement à une nerd, c'était pas l'éclate. Les gens de sa classe était gentils mais les sujets de conversations n'étaient gèrent vastes puis 6 heures de sport par semaine, merci mais non.

Mais aujourd'hui elle était devant ce nouveau lycée et elle allait toucher son rêve du bout des doigts. L'option audiovisuelle, pour certains cela paraît dérisoire mais pour elle c'était sa porte d'entrée au monde dans lequel elle voulait se construire une carrière.

Elle jeta sa cigarette, l'écrasa du bout de sa Doc's et partit en direction des tableaux d'affichages. Ils étaient 21 dans sa classe, avec 5 garçons, presque un record pour une classe de L ! Toutes les filles étaient agréables, et elle sympathisa avec la plupart, ce dont elle s'étonna toute seule.

En rentrant, elle le sentait, cette année allait être différente.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Lundi. Déjà. Le jeudi et vendredi qui suivirent la rentrée étaient passés à une vitesse folle pour Charlie car les profs avaient pas mal d'info à leur donner ce qui n'était pas du plus grand intérêt. Puis le weekend s'était fini en un clin d'œil.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait avoir son premier cours de cinéma ! Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait.

Elle attendait donc devant la salle, légèrement stressée car aucune des filles avec qui elle avait sympathisé n'était dans l'option, en fait aucune fille de sa classe n'y était, toutes en théâtre ... Une fois dans la salle, le prof leur proposa, à la place de faire ces fameuses fiches de présentation, d'aller faire une photo chacun et celle ci devrait leur servir de support pour se présenter. Elle n'avait pas de groupe, ne connaissant personne, elle était sur le point de désespérer quand une main timide lui tapota l'épaule.

-Euh, excuse moi ? Dit une voix hésitante.

Elle se retourna et fit face à un garçon brun, de son âge et à peine plus grand qu'elle.

-Oui, répondit elle timidement.

-Je voulais te proposer de te mettre dans notre groupe, comme on est que 5 et qu'il faut être 6 ?

-Euh, ouais pas de problème, mais c'est qui "on" ?

-Ah ben, viens par là je vais te présenter les gars !

Ils se dirigèrent vers un groupe de 4 garçons, composé de 2 plumeaux différentiables par leur taille, un autre avec une barbe plutôt classe, et un dernier bien plus petit que les autres.

-Hé, les gars j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour compléter le groupe !

-Génial ! Avec toute cette testostérone il fallait bien une présence féminine, répondit le grand cheveulu avec un sourire

-Je suis pas sûre qu'il y en ai tant que ça non plus d'la testostérone, se surprit à répondre Charlie.

-Oh mais c'est quelle à du répondant ! On l'embauche ! Hurla presque le nain.

Sur ceux ils se mirent à rire autour d'une Charlie un peu choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était dans sa nature d'être franche et de se foutre de la gueule du monde mais elle en avait tellement perdu l'habitude l'année précédente qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'en remettre.

Tous les 6 partirent alors faire les photos, ce qui leur prit plus de temps que les autres groupes car ils rigolaient tellement que prendre celles ci était quasiment impossible. En une après midi elle avait plus rit que toute son année de seconde entière ! A la fin de la journée ses abdos et ses zygomatiques étaient en bouilli. Il faut dire qu'elle commençait à bien apprécier ces nouvelles connaissances, celui qui était venu la chercher s'appelait Patrick, c'était le plus soft de la bande, puis le grand plumeau était Antoine, ou Daniel, enfin ça parraisait confus ! L'autre plumeau, plus petit, s'appelait Victor, légèrement flippant par moment mais très drôle. Celui à la barbe c'était François, fan INCONDITIONNEL DE DUNE ! Et pour finir, Mathieu, le nain, surement schizophrène de l'avis de Charlie.

Cette belle brochette de fous allait devenir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer.


End file.
